The present invention relates to a task scheduler mechanism, an operating system incorporating the task scheduler mechanism, and a multiprocessor system in which the task scheduler mechanism and the operating system are operative. More specifically, the present invention is preferably applicable to task assignment for dynamically using a high-performance processor or low-power-consumption processor included in the multiprocessor system.
An operating system (OS) for a symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) is incorporated in a multiprocessor system to exercise task management. In a situation where the multiprocessor system includes a high-performance processor and a low-power-consumption processor, it is demanded that a task be properly assigned to determine which processor executes the task in consideration of the balance between performance and power consumption.
A technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-332386 performs load balancing of services in accordance with processing power consumption requirements in a personal computer including a main system and an auxiliary system. When an application is to be executed, a processor manager determines the load currently imposed on the main system and references a list of operating components (for example, an optical drive, a disk drive, and an encoder/decoder). If the application is a simple, low-intensive task, the processor manager switches to the auxiliary system. If the application is an intensive task, the processor manager switches to the main system.
A technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 06 (1994)-131201 manages task priorities by using a table and dynamically manipulates the task priorities to perform scheduling in consideration, for instance, of user demands and the amount of time available before completion of task processing.